Gorgon Found
by Anguirus111
Summary: Fox decides to relentlessly pursue the last Gorgon at any cost including his soul.
1. Gorgon1

Thanks anonymous, and I agree.  I'm going to change the date and a few other things to make it seem that Fox isn't searching for his father.  If you follow my stories and notice some continuity errors, consider it AU.

Venom, a few months prior to the Lylat Wars: Andross was underground with his various minions and workers constructing and designing various weapons of destruction.  Currently Andross watched as dozens of workers put the finishing touches on a large disk shaped object.  Wolf walked up to Andross on a catwalk over the vehicle.

"What do you plan on doing with a gigantic Frisbee?  Are you going to have it launched at a city, have it crash, and retrieve it?  Sounds like a waste of time and supplies," said Wolf.  Andross laughed.

"No you fool.  This is a Gorgon.  I named it after a mythical beast that had the ability to disappear and reappear at will as well as destroy entire cities with one blast.  My Gorgon can do the same thing only a thousand times better.  The best part is that it's under my control!" laughed Andross manically.

"But cloaking devices can be detected," said Wolf confused.

"Yes.  But this machine doesn't cloak.  It actually disappears into an alternate universe like what I did to James McCloud only it can reappear in ours.  By not existing in our universe, it goes undetected until it reaches its destination and reappears.  Once in ours, it can use its incredible hyper laser to obliterate any city on any planet that we choose.  It will be invincible.  There's also a smaller unit being built in another one of our facilities and it too will possess the slightly weaker power.  That isn't really important because it will defend Venom," said Andross.  He watched his workers put the finishing touches on the craft they then stepped back and left.  The Gorgon rested on its back in the center of the now virtually empty room.

"Now.  To add the AI program," said Andross.  Andross and Wolf walked down some stairs to the ground floor and entered the device.  The hallways were all on their side.

"Nice design," said Wolf.

"It's designed to fly upright.  Besides, it was primarily designed to not require a crew.  The Gorgon can carry troops, but the AI program was designed to handle the primary functions and priorities," said Andross.  They walked along the walls and along several stairs until they reached the center area of the craft.  Andross and Wolf walked to a center terminal and Andross pressed a button.  A small panel emerged with a small hollowed out center.  Andross produced a chip from his pocket.  The chip was thin and shaped like a square with only the bottom right hand corner at an angle.

"Behold the AI program," said Andross.

"That's it?" asked Wolf incredulously.

"Yes.  I'm the best at what I do and I've managed to fit the gigantic AI program of this entire craft onto this single chip," said Andross.  He put the chip in its place and closed the panel.  The screens and operating consoles came to life and processed various bits of information.

"Gorgon1.  Identify myself," said Andross.

"Andross.  Creator of this unit and its AI program," said a soft, dull sounding voice.

"That is correct.  What is your primary function?" asked Andross.

"To obey Andross and all Venomian forces.  To assist in the conquering of the Lylat System and if necessary to think and come up with strategies to defend this unit and the Venomian units around it," said Gorgon1.

"Excellent.  Prepare for training exercises in the morning," said Andross.  He then proceeded to exit the Gorgon along with Wolf.

"Thoughts?" asked Andross.  Wolf shuddered.

"I don't like the idea of a thinking AI program.  They're dangerous.  If that thing decides that it doesn't want to help us, we could be in trouble," said Wolf.

"Relax.  It won't think of these things.  And besides, even if it does, the Gorgon has safety measures.  By the time the war is over, this unit and its counterpart will both be shut down.  It's no problem," said Andross.

"It's your machine, not mine," said Wolf unconvinced.

"Exactly.  Just relax," said Andross.  The two walked down the hallway each contemplating the significance of the Gorgon.

Venom, the next morning: A deserted town was located in the middle of the desert.  Several cameras and towers surrounded the town.  A few mobile research units surrounded the town, and Andross was in one of the towers.  He produced a radio.

"Launch Gorgon1," said Andross.  Five miles away, part of the ground retracted and Gorgon1 was launched.  It flew towards the city.  From the city, a flash could be seen as the light reflected off the Gorgon's silver surface.

"We can't have you seen before the initial attack.  Engage dimensional transporter," said Andross to Gorgon1 over the comm.  The Gorgon shimmered and disappeared.  A few moments later it appeared over the town.

"Good.  It appears your dimensional transporter does indeed work.  Now then, anyone can destroy a deserted city, but let's see how your AI program handles the destruction of a city and a few civilians.  Bring in the prisoners!" exclaimed Andross cackling with delight.  An A.P.C. rolled towards the center of town.  Several civilian prisoners, their arms and legs tied together, were dropped off in the center of town and the A.P.C. rumbled off.  Among the occupants was Fara Phoenix.

"Any last words ladies and germs?" asked Andross over the loudspeaker.

"You won't get away with this Andross.  The CDF will find you and stop you.  Fox will have his revenge for what you did to his father," she said.  Andross burst out laughing.

"Nothing and I mean nothing can stop me now!  Not with the awesome power of Gorgon1, which you have the pleasure of experiencing yourself.  Now then my creation.  Destroy this town and it's miserable occupants," said Andross.

"Are they the enemy?" asked Gorgon1.

"Of course they are!  Anyone affiliated with the enemy is the enemy!  They deserve to be destroyed by us.  It's our duty.  Now destroy this town now!" exclaimed Andross.  The forward hull of the Gorgon split into three different sections.  Particles of energy where sucked into the center spot of the Gorgon as it prepared to fire its hyper laser.  The prisoners in the town watched in horror as a massive energy beam flew out of the device and destroyed the town below.  The prisoners were obliterated, but their screams still reached out into the sky above.  Andross sighed at hearing the sounds and immediately fell asleep.  Gorgon1 however was shaken.

"_This is wrong.  I shouldn't be killing innocent people.  But how do I know what atrocities they've done?  Am I making the right choices?"_ thought Gorgon1.  Gorgon1 then proceeded to return to its bay and it settled down.  Over the next several months, Gorgon1 learned about its incredible power and abilities.  Gorgon1 vowed to not use its abilities until it knew what type of enemy it was facing.

"_I will not allow the innocent to fall by my powers,_" Gorgon1 resolved.

Venom, hours before the Lylat Wars: A large fleet of Venomian Warships were scattered all over the surface of Venom. On the comm. systems of all the warships, Andross appeared and was giving the battle info to the ship commanders.

 "Our first target will be Macbeth, then we will expand outwards before finally reaching Corneria. Now go and conquer the Lylat System," said Andross. The huge fleet of warships lifted off from the planet's surface headed off towards the planets of the Lylat System.  Gorgon1 flew out with the rest of them.  Ahead of the gigantic fleet stood a lone freighter.

"Gorgon1, obliterate that obstruction," said Andross over the comm. from Venom.  As the front panels on the Gorgon1 separated, a call was heard over the comm.

"This is the freighter _Suprosa_ we're hauling fertilizer.  Please let us go.  We haven't done anything wrong," said the captain.

"Where are you transporting that grain?" asked Andross.

"Zoness," said the captain.

"You're transporting it to the enemy.  Gorgon1, obliterate," said Andross.  Gorgon1 sucked in energy, and didn't fire.  The freighter escaped into warp.

"What're you doing?  I said obliterate that ship!  No they've escaped.  What do you have to say for yourself?" demanded Andross.

"What you're doing is wrong.  You don't have the right to kill innocent civilians, no one does.  I will not allow myself to be a pawn in your operations.  I'm leaving," said Gorgon1.

"I don't think so," said Andross pressing a button on his chair.  Nothing happened.

"I deactivated all safety protocols.  I cannot allow myself to be used by anyone for evil. Goodbye Andross," said Gorgon1.  Gorgon1 disappeared into an alternate dimension.  Andross scowled.

"You won't survive for long.  Even you will need replacement supplies to stay alive and I'll be waiting for you to reappear.  Lieutenant, I want the AI program removed from Gorgon2.  I want it to appear that Gorgon1 simply disappeared and is now Gorgon2.  I can't allow my people to think that I've lost a weapon of so much power.  I hate you Gorgon1!" exclaimed Andross.

End of the Lylat Wars: The Star Fox team headed home triumphant over their defeat of Andross.

"Slippy?" asked Fox over a secure channel.

"What's up?" asked Slippy as he brought his ship in a flanking position next to Fox.

"You know that strange device we encountered above Venom.  What was it?" asked Fox.

"My best guess is a Gorgon.  Rumor had it that Andross was building them on Venom.  It supposedly could travel to other universes and that allowed it to travel undetected in ours.  Its massive hyper laser could pierce a planets crust with one shot and its armor was unbelievably strong.  As you can see, that was proven true when we encountered it above Venom," said Slippy.

"Thanks," said Fox.  Slippy's fighter moved off.  Fox thought about what Slippy had said.

"Fox, bad news.  Some of the first teams to Venom were assigned to find Fara who was undercover.  They found her, she's dead.  They finally located her corpse.  Apparently it was destroyed by a massive hyperlaser along with several others in some city," said Peppy.  Fox was stunned by the news.

"Fara dead?" he asked.

"Yeah.  I'm really sorry.  Will you be okay?" asked Peppy.

"I…I want to be alone for a moment," said Fox as tears flooded his eyes.

"_A hyperlaser, then that means that a Gorgon must have killed her,_" thought Fox.  He keyed his comm.

"Slippy, try and find out some information about that hyperlaser that killed Fara and compare it to the ones we took of the Gorgon, are the same?" asked Fox.

"Hold on a minute.  Nope.  The hyperlaser that killed Fara was of considerable more strength than the one that we faced.  It couldn't have been the same Gorgon," said Slippy.

"Then how?" asked Fox.

"I don't know.  It's strange," admitted Slippy.  Fox then held his head down as he realized that he might never find Fara's killer. 

Cornerian Cemetary, 15 years later, 5 months after Andrew's death at the prison facility on Venom: "We're here to honor our comrade.  Peppy Hare.  He was a member of the Star Fox team for almost a century and he served with distinction.  Peppy, your strategies were unbeatable and your experience is something that can never be replaced.  Goodbye friend," said President Pepper.  He then boarded his limousine and left.  The other members slowly filed out until only Fox and Falco remained.  Fox knelt over Peppy's grave.

"Why did you have to leave me old friend?  Why?" asked Fox with tears in his eyes.

"We all have to go sometime," said Falco.

"Yeah.  But now I too feel the pull on my life.  I'm not getting any younger Falco.  I wish Fara was still here," said Fox.

"Fox.  She's dead.  Accept it," said Falco.

"I can't.  We never found out what caused that hyperlaser that killed her.  It had to be a Gorgon," said Fox.

"Fox.  You know as well as I do.  We destroyed the only Gorgon, there are no more left," said Falco.

"It doesn't matter, I will find out what killed her, I have to," said Fox walking off.  Falco sighed, glanced at Peppy's grave, and then followed Fox.

Sector Y: A spacestation floated in front of the nebula as freighters came and went.  A freighter called _Suprosa_ was several miles away from the spacestation as it headed away from it.

"Another good haul," said the captain.  A shimmering effect occurred right before the freighter as a massive disk appeared out of nowhere.

"The heck," said the captain.

"This is Gorgon1.  I saved your lives a long time ago and now I require repayment.  I demand all of your supplies," said Gorgon1.

"I don't know what you're talking about.  Helmsmen get us out of here," said the captain.  The _Suprosa_ zoomed away from Gorgon1.

"Then I must give you a warning shot," said Gorgon1.  The three panels emerged and the hyper laser went off.  It streaked by the freighter headed for the nebula.  However the gravitational forces and magnetic effect of Sector Y caused the beam to curve and strike the spacestation causing it to explode.

"Oh no," said Gorgon1.  Wreckage spewed everywhere and several hundred people died as a result of the explosion.  Gorgon1 was in shock but it knew there was only one thing to do.

"_I must collect the wreckage if I wish to survive.  I am sorry for the loss of those creatures, but what's done is done and I must capitalize on my mistake,_" thought Gorgon1.  Gorgon1 deployed its eight tentacles (yes I know the Gorgon had only three, but this is a larger more advanced version) and began scooping the wreckage into its holds.  After it was done, Gorgon1 fled the area still visible.

Corneria, Coastal City: Fox and Falco sat in Pepper's office.

"What's up?" asked Fox depressed.

"This.  I'm afraid its ramifications are not good," said Pepper.  He handed a surveillance photo to Falco he looked at it with interest.

"I think this will interest you Fox," said Falco.  Fox took the photo and looked at it.  His eyes shot open as he looked at the photo, which showed the Gorgon and its laser streaking to hit the spacestation.

"A Gorgon?  Here?  Now?" asked Fox amazed.

"Yes.  Somehow a Gorgon has managed to exist for the past sixty years undetected.  That means a major lapse in intel.  For all these years we've believed that only one Gorgon has ever existed and it was destroyed.  But it appears we were wrong.  There were two," said Pepper.

"_This could be just the opportunity I've been waiting for.  I mustn't allow it to escape me.  This may be my last chance to avenge Fara's death,_" thought Fox.

"Doesn't it seem pointless to chase something that has probably disappeared by now?  And speaking of that, why did it reappear in the first place?" asked Falco.

"That's just it.  Our advanced scouts reported the Gorgon fled while still visible.  I believe that it was built around the end of the war but never used.  It's been hidden all this time, but the parts are starting to get old and decay.  It's larger and more powerful than the Gorgon encountered above Venom and it used its incredible hyper laser to obliterate the spacestaion and retrieve the debris for its own use so it can survive.  It must be stopped," said Pepper.

"Yes but how?  Even if its circuitry is deteriorating, its armor cannot be punctured.  I think we need to know more on the Gorgon before any counter strategy is considered," said Falco.

"Agreed.  What we know on the Gorgon is very little, but there are plenty of unexplored areas beneath the surface of Venom that we haven't located because of certain time restraints.  I'm issuing you and Fox a pass to join a CDF research team currently working on breaking into underground bunkers and caverns where Andross' data is stored.  Please report your findings to us.  Good luck," said Pepper.  Fox and Falco nodded and left.  They reached their Arwings and blasted off.  They traveled to Venom through a military transport because the Great Fox was now in the hands of a newer Star Fox team.  Once the transport arrived, Fox and Falco blasted towards the surface.  They skimmed over the sand dunes towards the research facility.  A few miles away from them, a robed figure watched them fly past.

"Enjoy your freedom while you can Star Fox team because soon you will be in pain when the second plague cometh," said A.I.ndrew walking back towards his bunker.  The two Arwings arrived at the science research facility, which was basically a bunch of tents located in the remains of a city that had been destroyed a long time ago.  

"_This is the city where Fara died,_" thought Fox with some tears in his eyes.  The two Arwings landed and were greeted by the head researcher.

"Greetings!  We just received President Pepper's orders that you are allowed to accompany us on our excavations for hidden Venomian data.  I am Albatross Einstein the third.  But you can call by Alby," said Alby, an albatross.

"Related to the famous scientist then?" asked Fox.

"Yep," said Albatross.  Fox chuckled.

"Falco has a habit of saying: 'Hey Einstein!  I'm on your side!' whenever he's the receiver of friendly fire," Fox explained.

"It's the truth," said Falco shrugging.  Alby shrugged as well.

"If you'll follow me, I'll lead you to the main operations area," said Alby.  He walked off followed by Fox and Falco.

"Alby.  What is this place?" asked Falco pointing to the ruins of the city.

"We don't know.  Something wiped this town off the map and took some civilians with it who were in Town Square.  We think it was a testing facility for Andross' weapons of destruction and the civilians were prisoners who were used as target practice," said Alby.  Fox and Falco considered this as they entered a massive tent.  Inside were several floors with people bustling about surrounding a ramp leading underground.

"About how many workers are here?" asked Fox.

"We've got about thirty technicians and fifteen scientists.  We also have fifteen robots and three massive drills to burrow into various areas of the underground areas," said Alby.

"Do you have a map?" asked Fox.  Alby walked over to a file cabinet and pulled out a large sheet of paper.  Alby set it down on the table that Fox and Falco were sitting at.

"Paper?  Not a 3-D model?" asked Falco holding up part of the map.

"We're not technically supposed to be here.  The Lylatians voted that all files on Venom during the war should remain sealed in their underground tomb.  But the CDF needs that information should a more powerful enemy present itself.  As such, they can only provide us with very little funding so as not to appear on any record that the public might see and complain about.  That means that a 3-D map would cost a sum that would appear suspicious while paper wouldn't.  We're technically here as archaeologists and are investigating the city which isn't much older than when the Lylat Wars took place," explained Alby.  Fox looked over the map.  He pointed a large circular shaped object on it to Falco.

"Are these underground chambers?" asked Fox.

"Yep.  That's according to our radar scans," said Alby reading through some files.

"I bet this is where 'it' was built," said Fox.

"Then there must be files on 'it'," said Falco.

"Yep," responded Fox.  Alby verbally cleared his throat.

"Excuse me, but what is 'it'?" he asked.  Fox looked at Falco nervously who shrugged.

"Tell me Alby, what do you know about a Gorgon?" asked Fox.

"The legendary beast?" asked Alby confused.  Falco laughed.

"No.  It was a device used during the Lylat Wars," said Fox.

"Not a clue, I've never heard of a Gorgon.  What does it do?" asked Alby.

"It has the ability to phase in and out of our reality, has impenetrable armor, and has a hyper laser that can chew up the surface of a planet.  During the war we, the Star Fox team, encountered it above Venom and barely succeeded in destroying it.  Now a new one has appeared and it appears to be more powerful than the one we encountered.  We need to access whatever files exist on the thing like anything from weaknesses, to why it was never encountered during the war, and why it has reappeared now, fifteen years after the war.  I think this area here may have been the construction area for this thing and I'm hoping it contains the information we seek," said Fox.

"Oh.  The area you're pointing to is one that we haven't yet examined, but I can put it on the list.  We should get to it in about three days.  Until then, you're welcome to join us in our endeavors," said Alby.

"I think we will," said Fox.

"Whatever works," said Falco.  Over the course of the next few days, Fox and Falco helped mostly with manual labor and learned from the data recovered that the circular area that Fox had pointed out had carried a weapon of mass destruction.  Finally the drill burst through a wall and into the area.  It stopped and scanned the area.  The drill then retracted past the opening and Fox, Falco, Alby, and some scientists stepped in wearing safety gear.  Alby took some scans with the Geiger counter and when it registered zero he popped open the top of his suit.

"It's clear.  However if the dust gets to choking level, you'd better put your breathing masks on," said Alby   He then proceeded along a catwalk overlooking a large area.  Above them were some launch doors.

"I'm assuming those doors were located on the surface and not five feet below it like they are now," said Alby.

"Yep," said Fox.  Falco moved over to a control booth overlooking the circular floor.  He tried to activate a console in the booth, but it didn't turn on.

"This place probably doesn't have any power.  I'll go get a power cell," said Alby walking off and out of the room along with the scientists.  Fox was rummaging around through piles of paper and various file cabinets.

"Fox.  For all we know, this was the place where they built the smaller unit," said Falco reading some pieces of paper.

"Found it," said Fox.  He walked back to Falco with a piece of paper with some mold on it.

"Schematics for something called Gorgon1.  It looks like these belong to our culprit because the dimensions are different then the one we faced," said Fox.  Falco was reading the schematics when Alby reappeared.  He opened a control panel and made a few connections with a box that he'd brought with him.  The consoles in the booth came online.

"Let's see what we can see," said Fox.  A hologram immediately activated.

"I don't know what Venomians would want in this place, but project Gorgon1 was a failure.  Its AI program rebelled against me and it must never be reconstructed.  If you absolutely intend on making another Gorgon, use a simpler AI program," said Andross before shutting off.

"A failure?" asked Fox.

"Apparently so," said Falco.  Fox accessed a few more screens.

"Armaments, security protocols, weaknesses, weapons, its all here," said Fox reading the information.  He produced a disk and inserted it into a slot on the control panel.

"Downloading," said Fox.  A screen showed the progress of the download.  A few minutes later it registered complete.  Fox removed the disk and shut down the console.

"Let's go," said Fox.  Alby removed the power generator and proceeded out with them.

Main tent, minutes later: "Did you get it?" asked Pepper over the comm.

"Yep.  With this data we should be able to locate and destroy that thing," said Falco.

"Yeah," said Fox less enthusiastically.  The image of Pepper burst into static.

"The heck," said Fox.

"We're being jammed!" exclaimed a technician running outside to the transmitter.

"By what?" Fox asked running outside as well.  He emerged into the hot sun as missiles rained down destroying all forms of transportation including the Arwings.  Fox looked up to see the Gorgon facing them.

"I cannot allow you to discover my secrets and use them for nefarious purposes," said Gorgon1.  Gorgon1 opened its shell, sucked in energy, and fired its massive hyper laser on the camp.


	2. The fall into darkness

Venom, 1400 hours: The beam flew over Fox's, Falco's and Alby's head.  The beam struck the base and blew it up killing the occupants inside.  Gorgon1 closed its hull and bent down to look at the survivors.

"I'm sorry for what I've done.  But the Gorgon project is too dangerous to be resurrected.  I wish innocent creatures didn't have to die, but sadly I know that isn't possible to protect myself.   But nevertheless, I ask that you leave me alone.  If you pursue me, I will destroy you.  Goodbye," said Gorgon1.  Gorgon1 spun around and zoomed away.  However before it left, it fired another shot and destroyed its original base with a missile barrage.  Alby and Falco ran to the demolished camp and started checking for bodies.  Fox looked at the fleeing Gorgon with an evil stare.  He clenched his fists and grinded his teeth together.

"I will find you and you will fall to me.  You aren't going to stop me from finding my father.  Your days are numbered," Fox choked out.  Fox began to check his pockets for the data card when he realized he didn't have it.  Fox ran back to the destroyed camp and began flinging wreckage aside.

"Must find disk," said Fox in a blind rush.  He was searching frantically even after Falco and Alby had recovered only five survivors, three scientists and two robots.  Falco placed his hand on Fox's shoulder.

"Fox, there are no more survivors.  Our scans have revealed no more body heat," said Falco misunderstanding Fox's search.

"Survivors not important.  Only disk important," said Fox in disjointed sentences.  Falco stepped back.

"That's what you've been searching for this whole time!  Fox that disk isn't worth it.  We'll destroy this thing through conventional means if we have to," said Falco.

"That thing mustn't be destroyed.  I need it to avenge Fara," said Fox.  Falco grabbed Fox and turned him around.

"Fox she's gone!  We've already had this conversation.  Nothing you say or do can bring her back," said Falco.  Fox spun around and returned to digging.

"Fox.  I'm worried for you, I really am.  Your pursuit of this thing is no different that Andross' attempt to conquer the Lylat System," said Falco.  Fox continued digging.

"I'm not like Andross.  This thing does need to be stopped, but not destroyed.  It's too valuable," said Fox.

"Whatever," responded Falco.  A transport arrived and stopped outside the ruins.

"I saw the smoke, what happened," said the driver.  Alby swallowed hard.  Falco stepped in.

"We were examining the ruins when our equipment malfunctioned.  It destroyed our base of operations.  Your help would be greatly appreciated," said Falco.  The driver, a raccoon shrugged.

"Anything to help the Star Fox team," he said.  He hopped out and helped the survivors into the transport.

"Fox let's go!" yelled Falco.

"I can't!  Now until I find that disk!" Fox yelled back.  Falco growled and walked towards Fox.  Fox had found the disk when Falco grabbed him and dragged him away from it.

"No!" yelled Fox.  He lunged forward and grabbed the disk.  He put it away right before Falco knocked him unconscious.

"Fox what is your problem?" asked Falco as he dragged him back to the transport.  The transport hovered off towards the nearest city.

1700 Hours, where Sector Z once was: Gorgon1 exited warp and ran smack into the middle of a CDF fleet doing routine maneuvers.

"It's the gorgon we were warned about!  Open fire!" yelled Admiral Greg Parlow.  The fleet immediately converged on the gorgon spewing fire.

"_I don't have time or the resources for this!_" thought Gorgon1.  Gorgon1 began launching missiles at the fleet.  Some connected, but more were shot down.  Soon fighters began streaming out of the various ships.  Gorgon1 deployed it tentacles and began swinging them at the various fighters.  They destroyed several, but soon they were destroyed.  Gorgon1 could only deploy three new ones.

"_I'm weaker than I thought.  I don't even have enough power to manufacture new arms.  I'd better prepare to fire my hyper laser and make my escape.  I only hope I have enough energy to spare,_" thought Gorgon1.

Main Battle cruiser, _Solar_: "What's it doing?" asked Greg.

"Unknown sir," responded general Bill Grey.  The three remaining tentacles were destroyed and no more were deployed.  A single wave of missiles was launched and then the hull separated.

"Oh no!" yelled Greg.

"Get us out of here now!" yelled Bill.  The fleet slowly began to turn and flee the Gorgon.

"Vaya con dios gentlemen," said Gorgon1.  The hyper laser struck the _Solar_.

"Looks like this is it!  It's been a pleasure Bill!" yelled Greg over the roar of the beam and consoles exploding all around them.  Then as quickly as it started the beam started, it disappeared.

"What the?" asked Bill.  Gorgon1 quickly closed its hull and fled into warp.

"Why didn't it destroy us?" asked Greg.

Gorgon1: "_My energy reserves are nearly gone.  I can no longer provide for all my basic necessities.  Only my engines can barely function.  My hyper laser, cloak, missiles, and tentacles are too much of a cost to my energy reserves.  I'm going to have to shutdown my sensors just to be able to sustain warp flight.  I'll have to flee to an area where I can draw energy.  But where?"_ thought Gorgon1.  It quickly flashed through its old memory banks for information.

"_I must go to Sector Y.  Only it possesses some usable energy,"_ thought Gorgon1.  Gorgon1 changed its path and warped to Sector Y.

Coastal City, Corneria, Presidential HQ, 1707 Hours: "I'm sorry what happened to your team Alby.  I didn't know the gorgon would return to its point of origin.  This thing is more resourceful and smarter than I thought.  Andross outdid himself on this one," said Pepper shaking his head.  Alby shook his head in agreement before leaving the room.

"True.  I wish we hadn't lost that disk," said Falco.  Fox nodded in agreement, not willing to share the disk with anyone, much less tell anyone about it.

"Yeah.  Well I guess we'll have to fight this thing through conventional means.  Of course against this thing that could pose a problem," said Pepper.  His comm. started beeping.  Pepper read the readout.

"This is supposed to be classified but since you've been such good friends, I'll let you stay," said Pepper.  Falco and Fox just shrugged.  Pepper activated the comm.

"Ah!  Admiral Parlow, General Grey!  What can I do for you?" asked Pepper.  Greg sighed.

"At 1700 hours today, we encountered the gorgon you warned us about.  We engaged it, and it briefly fought back.  At 1702 hours, the gorgon engaged its hyper laser on the _Solar_.  The odd thing was that the hyper laser died suddenly and although major damage was done to the _Solar_ it was not destroyed.  It is my opinion that the gorgon is severally low on power and thus could not continue to operate its hyper laser long enough to destroy the _Solar_.  I say we strike now and destroy it.  Opinions sir?" asked Greg.  Pepper thought about it.

"This could be a major advantage to us in any future offensive.  If it's low on power than now is the time to strike," said Pepper.

"I don't know about that.  Just because it's low on power doesn't mean it's totally defenseless.  I think it's a ruse to make us think it's loosing power.  I think the gorgon wants us to engage it and then deal us a crippling blow upon which it would gain control of the Lylat System.  Don't forget that Leon Powalski is still at large.  And even though Pigma Dengar has been captured, he could still be a problem if the gorgon decides to bust him out of jail," said Bill.  Pepper nodded in agreement.  Pepper turned to Falco and Fox for their opinions.

"I'm forced to agree with General Grey.  We shouldn't rush into things.  It might be a ruse.  Even though I doubt it, we mustn't forget that that thing has impenetrable armor.  That's something that doesn't need power to work.  I think we should amass an emergency battle fleet just in case.  However scout ships should be sent to try and find this thing," said Falco.  Fox nodded in agreement.

"Without the disk, we still don't know what that thing is capable of.  Caution would be a good thing to adhere to.  Other than that, I'm at a loss," said Fox slumping down in his seat.  Pepper nodded.

"It's agreed.  I will amass a fleet.  Admiral, I want you to use your fleet to try and locate the gorgon…" began Pepper.  Falco loudly cleared his throat.

"Sir.  When we first accessed the information, it said that the gorgon is called Gorgon1," said Fox.

"Okay, that takes care of naming it.  I want you to try and locate Gorgon1 and trail it.  Under no circumstances are you to engage it," said Pepper.  Greg nodded and the screen went blank.

"So what about this information you have?  Why didn't you bring it forward earlier?" asked Pepper.  Fox froze.

"_Must not reveal disk.  Must not reveal disk,_" he thought.

"It was in a hologram of Andross that was activated when we first discovered the data.  It also said that Gorgon1 was a failure.  I think that was a ruse as well.  Clearly it was a contingency plan should something go wrong with the war," said Falco.  Fox breathed out a soft sigh of relief.

"Again I agree.  If there's no further business, you're dismissed.  I'll try and talk to the new Star Fox team and see if they're willing to help us out.  Goodbye," said Pepper.  Fox and Falco filed out of the room.  Right when they left, Falco snapped his fingers.

"I forgot something in Pepper's office.  I'll be right back," said Falco.  Fox shook his head.

"I have some business to attend to.  I'll see you later," said Fox wandering off.  Falco walked back into Pepper's office.

"What's up?" asked Pepper.  Falco sighed.

"I didn't want to bring this up in front of Fox, but I think something's changed in him since Peppy's death and the appearance of Gorgon1.  He's become obsessed with finding Fara's killer and I'm afraid what it'll drive him mad.  I think he's becoming psychotic," said Falco.  Pepper cocked his head to the side.

"I'm wouldn't be surprised.  After all that he's seen in his lifetime, it's no wonder that something like this would happen.  His parents murdered, Fara's death after the war, thousands killed because of Andross, Mantia, Viral Weapon X-7, and your torture by Fox while he lead a war against Corneria.  I'll tell you what, I'll assign someone to trail him.  If it's true what you say, I'll have no choice but to lock him up.  I just pray it doesn't come to that," said Pepper.

"Neither do I," said Falco.

"Good.  It's settled.  Again I'd like to offer my condolences about Peppy's death," said Pepper.

"Now's not the time to reminisce, we've got more important things to deal with," said Falco leaving.

"Agreed.  Goodbye Falco," said Pepper.  Falco nodded and exited while Pepper sighed as yet another problem fell on his shoulders.

2200 hours, Corneria City: The dark alleyways of Corneria City housed things that were best left to the imagination.  The inhabitant's political dissidents, prison escapees, or worse, rumor had it mutants and creatures that Andross had created lived down here.  A lone figure dressed in black leather and sunglasses (like what Neo from the Matrix wears), walked down the alleyway, past several dumpster fires, gangs, and scavengers.  The figure stopped before a small building with a heavy metal door.  The figure banged on the door several times.  A small slot opened near the top of the door.

"What do you want?" asked the creature behind it.

"I'm here to see D-12," said the figure.  The door opened and the figure walked inside.  The figure entered a darkened hallway where five creatures of a gang stood with bats and knives.

"Sorry, you don't have an appointment," said one of the figures.  They all rushed him at once.  The figure performed several karate type moves and brushed the all aside.  As the gang members got up, the figure straightened its jacket.

"Take me to D-12 now!" yelled the figure.  The five of them rushed the figure that had reached into its jacket and pulled out two blasters and started firing at the gang members.  The shots pierced the gang member's bodies in several places.  The wounds sprayed blood everywhere as the gang members fell to the ground dead.  The figure flipped the two guns around on its fingers before putting them back into its jacket.

"Mess with the best, die like the rest," said the figure.  He walked over the dead bodies, which had begun reeking.

"I'll be sure to charge you for the dry cleaning," the figure laughed.  The figure proceeded down the hallway and into a darkened room.

"Greetings my old friend," said a raspy voice as the lights came on.  The figure pulled out the two blasters again and aimed them at the voice.  The figure saw a brain encased in a jar filled with odd liquid attached to a large device with lights and speakers.

"Hello D-12.  Or should I say the creature once known as Dan," said the figure.  The figure sat down in a chair and propped its feet up on the table along with its two blasters.

"Hello Fox," said D-12.  Fox leaned forward revealing his bloodshot eyes.

"I've come for something that you have," said Fox.  D-12 laughed.

Sector Y, 2210 Hours: CDF cleanup freighter _Tyrago_ was picking up the few scraps that remained from the space station.  The ship consisted of only two creatures and the rest were robots.

"I don't think there's anything more that we can do here," said Achilles, an armadillo, referred to as Achy.

"I suppose you're right Achy," said the technician, the second inhabitant.  (Note: for any of you who read my character analysis of the technician, they're no longer beavers.  They're whatever species you want them to be.)

"Prepare for warp.  Let's return to Zoness," said Achy.  The craft slowly began to turn around.  However right before they reached their final position, Gorgon1 exited warp.

"Alert status!  Contact CDF command HQ at once!" yelled Achy.  The technician instantly activated the comm. system.

"No dice!  We're being jammed!" yelled technician.

"Damn!  Alright, prepare to exit out on another vector!" yelled Achy.  However as they prepared to leave another vector, a single tentacle latched onto the ship.

"Help me," said Gorgon1 in a low and guttural voice.

Corneria City, 2215 Hours: "I see you're still addicted to Phenox," said D-12.  Fox rubbed his weary eyes.

"I suppose seeing what you've seen would drive anyone to near insanity.  Of course the drug naturally counteracts that with its pleasure enhancers," said D-12.

"Yeah well.  Shit happens," said Fox crossing his arms.  D-12 laughed.

"That it does.  That is does," said D-12.  A slot opened on D-12 and a cup filled with water and a pill came out.

"Here.  Consider it free of charge for getting rid of some of my worthless security guards," said D-12.  Fox took the pill, sighed, and relaxed.  He reached into his pocket and pulled out the disk.

"I need to know what system this works on," he said.  He held the disk in place so D-12 could scan it.

"Ah yes.  This disk needs a Venomian H-7 decrypter/holographic supporter," said D-12.  Fox leaned forward.

"Do you have one?" he asked.  D-12 emitted a sound that can only be interpreted as a sigh.

"Well I did.  The Sharks stole it from my warehouse and they refuse to give it back.  That was a few weeks ago.  I can tell you that it is in their possession and they haven't left the planet with it.  Of course if you want it, you go in alone.  If you get it, that'll be the payment for it," said D-12.

"What does the thing look like?" asked Fox.  An image sprang from D-12 showing a small pad.

"That's it?" asked Fox incredulously.

"Yep.  Andross sure made 'em good," said D-12.  Fox collected his two blasters.

"Goodbye D-12," said Fox.

"Bye Fox," said D-12.  Fox exited the building and wandered down the alley.  Behind him, another figure followed.  Fox walked down several different alleys before disappearing down an extremely dark one.  The figure followed, but when it got halfway through the alley, Fox lunged out of nowhere and pinned the figure to the wall.  Fox pulled out a blaster with his free hand and aimed at the figure.

"Who are you?" he demanded.  The character started fidgeting trying to get free.  Fox flipped off the safety and pointing the blaster at the figure.

"One last time before I shoot you.  Who are you?" he demanded.

"I work for CDF Intelligence," said the figure.  Fox let go of the figure and it straightened its clothes and cleared its throat.  Fox twirled the blaster around on his finger and put it away.  Fox faced away from the figure.

"Why are you here?" he asked.

"I've been assigned to tail you.  If I find justification to have you arrested, I can.  I saw all that I needed back when you visited that crime boss," said the figure.

"That 'crime boss' happens to have saved the Lylat System more than once," said Fox.

"Maybe.  But he's not doing so anymore.  That's illicit activities he's into now.  Thanks for providing me with his location.  Now let's go.  You have some explaining to do to President Pepper," said the figure.  Fox shook his head.

"Can't let you do that," said Fox imitating his hated enemy Star Wolf, "I won't let you bring me in.  I'm sorry I have to do this, but my father is more important."  Fox whirled around with his two blasters and shot the figure dead.  Fox put the blasters away and walked off into the darkness towards the Sharks HQ.

Sector Y, 2211 Hours: "What do you mean help you?  You've assaulted a CDF fleet, blown up a science facility, and blown up the space station that was once here.  You're too dangerous to continue to exist," said Achy.

"Yes I admit that.  But just imagine dozens of me, some in the real 'wrong hands'.  I've done very little damage because I've chosen not to.  But if one gorgon truly did go on rampage, it could destroy more than half the Lylat System.  That's something I've chosen not to do," said Gorgon1.  Achy thought about it.

"I don't know," he said.

"Damnit!  If you don't help me to the nebula, the whole Lylat System will be destroyed.  It would be worse than anything Mantia could do to the Lylat System.  You must help me.  After I've powered up, I'm heading straight for another dimension and I swear you won't hear from me again," said Gorgon1.

"How do we know you'll keep your word?" asked Achy.  Gorgon1 released its hold on the _Tyrago_.

"Nothing I say or do can convince you.  I'm at your mercy.  I don't have enough power to move, much less defend myself.  If you call the CDF, they will come and easily capture me.  If you don't, then I'll disappear and relieve your system of a massive headache and potential threat," said Gorgon1.  Achy turned to the technician.

"What do you think?" Achy asked.  The technician shrugged.

"He sounds sincere.  Of course that could merely be a ruse.  I say go for it.  We've got nothing to loose.  And this thing hasn't really gone on rampage and it said it was sorry," said the technician.  Achy sighed.

"Fine we'll help you.  And by no means are you to say to anyone what we've done," said Achy.

"Done and thank you," said Gorgon1.  The _Tyrago_ slapped a tractor beam on Gorgon1 and started dragging it towards the nebula.  Then behind them, a group of ragtag fighters emerged from warp along with a Harlock-Class Cruiser.

"Gorgon1 set us up!" yelled Achy.

"I didn't.  I swear!" yelled Gorgon1.  The fighters streaked forward.  A WolfenII led them.

"This is Caiman!  I demand that you return that piece of Venomian technology to us.  Do it now or else we'll destroy you," said Caiman.  The Harlock began launching missiles.

"Do it.  Save yourselves.  I'm not worth your lives," said Gorgon1.

"Bullshit.  I don't know what the technician here thinks, but I know what I do.  I'd rather die stopping you from falling into enemy hands than just cutting and run and knowing what you're capable of," said Achy.

"I thank you again," said Gorgon1.  The _Tyrago_ increased its speed a notch, but the fighters were still gaining.

"I'm releasing my remaining missiles to try and take out the enemy and lighten my load," said Gorgon1.  Five missiles streaked out from Gorgon1 heading for the fighter fleet.  Three of the missiles were shot down, but the other two found their fighter targets and detonated taking them out.

"Well.  We're defenseless now," said Gorgon1.

"Surrender that thing!" yelled Caiman.  The fighters began taking potshots at the freighter.

"Never!  We'd rather die than let you have it!" yelled Achy.

"That can be arranged!" yelled Caiman.  Now the fighters began launching bombs at the _Tyrago_.  The _Tyrago_ tried to engage evasive maneuvers, but since it wasn't designed for them and it was coupled to Gorgon1, it was extremely sluggish and just a waste of time and energy.

"Alright.  We're flooding all power into the engines for a mad dash towards Sector Y.  Gorgon1, how long will it take you to recharge?" asked Achy.

"Not a clue.  Seconds, minutes, hours, days, weeks, months, years, I don't know.  I'm bone dry on energy reserves and to fill those up could take a while and it's been sixty years since I've recharged," said Gorgon1.

"Shit.  Okay Gorgon1, when you have sufficient energy to defend yourself, we're bugging out," said Achy.

"Do what you must to save yourselves," said Gorgon1.  Sector Y loomed large in front of them.

"Here we go!" yelled the technician.  The _Tyrago_ and Gorgon1 plunged into the nebula.  The enemy fighters peeled off away from the nebula.

"We'll be waiting when they come out," said Caiman.  The Harlock Cruiser began unloading satellites around the nebula.

Corneria City, 0300 hours: A small five story run down building located in the middle of a warehouse district.  Fox looked at it from a distance with his binoculars.  He noted the guards, weapons installations, and entrance areas.  Fox sighed.

"This is not going to be easy," he said to himself.  Fox pulled out his two blasters, checked their charges, and traveled from trash heap to trash heap headed for the Sharks HQ.  Fox remembered how Corneria City had gone to shit after Mantia and his bio-weapons destroyed most of it and then the Copperhead Missiles from Macbeth destroyed the rest of it.  Although the president had promised to rebuild it, after the government was moved to Coastal City, Corneria City was pretty much forgotten and abandoned.  Gangs and illegal corporations had turned Corneria City into a real hellhole and no one went there unless they had to.

"Like me," said Fox.

Front of Sharks HQ: 0312 hours: "Hey Max.  How much do you bet we'll be killed within the next 15 seconds," said Sam, a rabbit.

"That's a sucker bet Sam," said Max, a dog.

"I can see the headline now: Sam & Max die worthlessly defending Sharks HQ.  Parents disown them," said Sam.

"Shutup Sam," said Max.

"Shutup Max," said Sam.  Fox popped up in front of them blasters drawn.

"Shutup both of you," he said.  Fox fired and killed them both.  Instantly alarms rang out as the blasters triggered sound sensors designed to detect blaster fire.  Fox leapt for cover as laser blasts covered the area.  Fox crawled along the ground as more laser blasts peppered the area.  Eventually shots were heard as even more laser blasts erupted.

"_The hell's going on.  My little incident shouldn't have elicited such force,"_ Fox thought.  Fox sneaked a peak above a piece of rubble to see the Sharks exchanging fire with several creatures out in the street.  Fox knelt back down smiling.

"A gang war.  This could work to my advantage," said Fox.  He put his blasters away and scurried along the street towards the entrance to the Sharks HQ.  Right before he got within a few feet of it, Fox pulled out a device that he'd 'borrowed' from CDF R&D.  Fox activated it and he disappeared into an invisibility screen.  Although the device wasn't perfect in bright light, which could reveal the cloak, in near total darkness like this, it would make him virtually invisible to the eye (think Predator's cloaking device).  Fox still made sure that he didn't trip any motion detectors, and proceeded inside the building.  Fox pressed himself flat against a wall inside the main darkened hallway as a dozen Shark gang members of various species scurried past him and out the building with illegal weaponry.  Fox sneezed on the dust in the hallway and the final member looked back in the hallway with a confused look before exiting.  Fox sighed in relief and pressed on.  Fox cautiously walked down several corridors before shutting off the device so it could recharge.  Fox crept down another hallway towards the main computer, or at least what CDF Intelligence determined was a computer of some sort.  Fox ran down two more hallways when suddenly he ran smack into another wave of gang members.

"That's Fox McCloud," said a member with eyes wide open, "open fire!"  Fox leapt around a corner and pulled out two modified blasters.  The blasters were double barreled and were designed for a much more powerful blaster shot than regular blasters.  Unfortunately they were good for one use only.  Fox had purchased the blasters off the black market knowing they'd come in handy.  Fox swallowed and spun around the corner.  He fired the two blasters and two gigantic energy blasts flew out.  They blasts connected with two unlucky individuals and even with body armor, they exploded flinging blood and guts all over the hallway.  The other Sharks dove for cover.  Fox ducked back behind the corner as blood and guts started raining down on the floor in the hallway.

"You've seen what these things can do.  Do any more of you want to face the same fate as your pals?" asked Fox still hiding.  A silence filled the hallway.

"_Please don't know about the blasters.  Please don't know about the blasters having only one shot,_" thought Fox.  He knew that if any of the Sharks knew, they'd storm the corridor, and even with his regular blasters, they could still take him down.  The silence continued.  Fox chucked the modified blasters, knowing that they could never be recharged or used again, and pulled out his regular blasters.  Fox spun around the corner to see the Sharks had bolted and ran off.  Fox grinned, but quickly returned to the mindset that he had to get that decrypter at all costs.  Fox checked the cloaking device and saw that it had fully charged.  Fox decided to wait until he really needed it.  Fox walked through the gut ridden hallway and then down another one.  Eventually he reached the computer core, which was a gigantic room with a large cylinder in the middle.  Fox stood just outside the entrance and pulled out a small datapad.  Fox flicked it on and words scrolled across it.  The words read: Universal Remote Terminal Uplink.  Fox clicked a red button and pointed the device at the computer core.  Fox looked at the screen, which read: Error, no terminal found.  Fox scowled.

"Damn it.  Okay, here's hoping there's no security device to prevent creatures from entering the room," he said.  Fox cautiously took one step inside the room and pressed the button on the URTU.  The device came alive.  It now read: Search Keyword.  Fox smiled again.

"_I guess it never occurred to these idiots to input a password.  I guess they thought their fortress was impenetrable,_" though Fox.  Fox activated the cloaking field and disappeared so no one could see him inside the room when passing by in the hallway.  Fox input the device that he was looking for.  A 'Searching' sign came up as Fox nervously waited for the information to arrive.

Outside, 0342 Hours: The gangs continued fighting for control.  Then blaring sirens were heard as a couple of police vehicles flew overhead.  The gangs continued fighting and began firing on the police vehicles overhead.  One blew up in the air, while the other spiraled out of control towards the Sharks HQ.

Inside Sharks HQ, 0343 Hours: "Yes!" exclaimed Fox.  The URTU had discovered the information he needed.  Fox saved it and was about to exit when the police cruiser slammed into the building and exploded.  Instantly alarms began blaring and Fox watched in horror as a massive metal sheet closed off the exit to the hallway.

"Security measures active, computer core lockdown complete.  No enemy gangs will gain access to this information," said a mechanized voice.

"Damn!" yelled Fox.  He looked around and found no other exits.  Fox sighed and pulled out a box.  Inside the box was an orb.

"I didn't want to use this, but I have no choice," he said.  Fox placed the cube next to a wall, pressed the button, and bolted.  An energy sphere enlarged from the ball and it de-molecularized everything it touched.  The sphere went out a few feet and then crackled and disappeared along with the cube.  Fox sighed in relief as a now new exit had been formed.  Fox pulled out his two blasters.  He leapt through into a command center that was filled with dust and laser blasts.  The cruiser hadn't exploded and was still wedged in the building.  Several Sharks and police officers, creatures and robots, were behind various consoles exchanging fire.  A laser blast flew out of nowhere and nailed Fox in the chest.  Luckily his body armor protected him from any real damage, but it still stung.  Fox dropped to the floor in pain.

"Shit," he said softly.  Fox suffered in silence while laser blasts flew above him.  When the pain had lessened, Fox sat up and pulled out a tiny periscope.  Fox looked over the situation and saw his opportunity.  He bolted through the room and pulled out his blasters and shot out a window.  Fox leapt out into the night sky.  He immediately pulled a cord on his jacket and his jacket flew off to reveal a folded hang glider underneath.  The hang glider unfolded and Fox drifted above the chaos below and slammed onto the roof above one of the warehouses.  Fox checked himself for any serious injuries before entering the warehouse through the roof entrance.  He emerged into the gigantic warehouse and noticed the amounts of various items in the shelves on the various levels.  Fox glanced at his URTU and pulled up the location of the Venomian H-7 decrypter/holographic supporter.  Thankfully the device was in the same warehouse that Fox was in.  The only problem was finding it.  Fox sighed and went to work as more explosions rocked the streets outside.

Sector Y, 0350 Hours: "Gorgon1, we've been here for the past five hours.  We're leaving," said Achy.

"Fine.  I should be able to defend myself.  Thank you," said Gorgon1.

"Whatever.  You mention this to no one," said Achy.  The _Tyrago_ zoomed off and out of the nebula.  Unfortunately it ran straight into the enemy fleet.  The Harlock opened fire on the _Tyrago_ destroying its engines.

"You've got nothing on us.  We no longer have your gorgon," said Achy.  The fighters made a circle around the _Tyrago_.

"Wrong.  You stole it from the Venomian forces.  We gave you a chance to give it back, but you refused.  So thus we have to stop criminals from doing so again," said Caiman.  The fighters began firing on the _Tyrago_.

"Looks like this is it," said the technician.

"At least we did something exciting," said Achy.  As the fighters moved in for a killing blow, dozens of missiles streaked out blasting away at the fighters.

"What the?" asked Caiman.  Gorgon1, revitalized with full energy, emerged from the nebula.

"Back away from them Caiman," said Gorgon1.

"Surrender.  You're the property of the VDF," said Caiman.

"Wrong.  I quit the VDF the day we invaded the Lylat System.  I work for no one but myself," said Gorgon1.  The hull on the Gorgon1 split into three portions and it aimed at the _Tyrago_.

"What're you doing Gorgon1?" asked Achy.

"Trust me on this," said Gorgon1.  The hyper laser fired on the _Tyrago_ but this time the gravitational forces worked for the better and the beam streaked away from the _Tyrago_ and slammed into the Harlock.  The beam tore open the top of the cruiser and it spun out of control.  The cruiser exploded flinging debris everywhere.  However, a lone fighter streaked through the debris and aimed for the _Tyrago_.

"Maybe I can't defeat you Gorgon1.  But I can defeat your friends," said Caiman.  He fired two smart bombs and they exploded on the _Tyrago_.  The ship started exploding.

"No!' yelled Gorgon1.

"We're happy with what we did.  Thank you for bringing excitement to our lives.  Don't grieve for us and don't exact revenge.  Goodbye Gorgon1," said Achy.  Then the transmission burst into static as the _Tyrago_ exploded.

"Goodbye my friends," said Gorgon1.  If you believe that Gorgon1 has emotions than it shed what can only be referred to as a tear.  Gorgon1 collected the debris of the _Tyrago _and placed it in a special hold to honor them.  Caiman's fighter vanished into warp and immediately after it was gone, the CDF fleet lead by Greg Parlow emerged from warp.

"Gorgon1.  You're going to pay for destroying that ship," said Greg.  Gorgon1 sighed, depressed.

"I didn't destroy them.  But I know nothing I say or do can change this situation.  They helped me and I will never forget them for that.  And as such, I'm leaving forever," said Gorgon1.  As the fleet opened fire on Gorgon1, it disappeared into the alternate dimension.

"Damn!  Contact President Pepper!" yelled Greg to the communications officer.

Corneria City, 0342 Hours: "Not good.  Not good," said Fox.  He had obtained the device, but then his cloaking device had conveniently failed in front of a group of Sharks.  At the moment Fox was hiding behind a bunch of crates as laser blasts flew overhead.  Fox popped off a few more shots before ducking back behind the crates.  For a moment the blasting stopped.

"This is Anklor, leader of the Sharks.  Surrender!" yelled Anklor.

"Never!" Fox yelled back.  Anklor growled.  Fox meanwhile had pulled out his collapsible blaster cannon.  He extended it to its full length and slammed in a charge.  Fox flipped the safety off, and quickly stood up.  He fired blindly pass the crate.  A few seconds later a massive explosion went off and Fox quickly made a break for it.  He ran out of the warehouse and down an alley.  He didn't know if Anklor had died in the attack, but he didn't really care.  Fox reached his hovercar and zoomed off out of the city towards Coastal City.  He held up the item he'd so desperately wanted and smiled.

"You're mine Gorgon1," said Fox laughing maniacally.  The car zoomed off into the approaching sunlight.

Coastal City, 1200 hours: After catching up on some sleep, Fox finally activated the device after slipping in the disk.   A hologram of Andross appeared.

"This A.I.ndross.  What can I tell you about Gorgon1?" asked A.I.ndross.

"Tell me everything," said Fox.  And A.I.ndross did.


	3. The explanations are given and the plans...

I changed the events in the first couple chapters around so if you've been reading this thing from the start, you should read it again.  Most of it is the same, but some of its been changed.  In brief, this story occurs fifteen years after the Lylat Wars and Fox wants to destroy Gorgon1 because he believes that it killed Fara Phoenix back during the beginning of the Lylat Wars.

The image of Andross briefly fluttered as it switched to a prerecorded message from Andross.

"Where do I begin with Gorgon1?  Put simply, the damn thing was a fucking failure.  I don't what went wrong.  I built it to my specifications and design and teach it everything and then what does the damn thing do?  It flies away like I'm nothing.  I'm sorry for my foul behavior, but that stupid thing gets under my skin sometimes.  That has been only one of two failures.  The second being my lame ass clone Andrew.  I had to tell him that I was his uncle and implant fake memories in his body so that way he'd never know we're related.  That dumbass probably couldn't find his way out of an empty room.  Nothing he could ever do short of using Viral Weapon X-7 on the Lylat System would ever make me acknowledge him as my clone he's that stupid.  I just rigged his fighter with a timed explosive device that will trigger after he's been flying for a certain amount of time while trying to defend Venom against the infernal Star Fox team.  He'll die of course and I probably will too, but at least I'll have the knowledge that he's finally dead and one of my failures will be erased from history.  I miss Mantia, my only real success.  In case I win this war, I'll find out whatever happened to him and give him a proper memorial.  But you or I or whoever you are don't care about all this and only care about knowing more about Gorgon1 and nothing else, but it needs to be said.  Now then Fox since obviously you're the only one who'd be listening this, or else this message wouldn't have triggered, let me tell you two things.  One, never trust Gorgon1 because if he betrayed me, the universal 'bad guy', then he'd easily betray the universal 'good guy'.  Second, I took pleasure in getting rid of your father and don't you ever think otherwise.  I just wish I'd taken Peppy out with him, but it was not to be.  Oh well, if you do decide to face me alone, which I know you will, you will have the pleasure of dieing just like your father because only I alone can rule Lylat and it is foolish to come against me.  But again I'm getting off topic so let's talk Gorgon1.

Gorgon1 is the larger of two Gorgons designed by me and built on Venom.  They were both to incorporate a state of the art AI program, which would allow them to think on their own.  Somehow Gorgon2 fell behind schedule and I decided to field test the AI program on the larger unit Gorgon1, which was completed.  Its first field test was on a mockup city near its testing site.  I placed several civilians that we'd captured in the middle of the city and ordered Gorgon1 to destroy it.  Gorgon1 hesitated, which should've set off a warning light in my head but it didn't, but then took out the city.  Also, Fox, Fara was in that city was destroyed, and she died by its hands by my orders.  But when you killed me you didn't know that did you?  Now you can't have your perfect revenge on me can you?  Ah ha ha ha ha ha!  Anyway, Then it was put back in its home base.  I guess it was there that it thought of rebelling against me.  Anyway later we launched our attack on the Lylat System, we encountered a freighter.  I ordered Gorgon1 to destroy it, but it didn't and went off rambling about some self-righteous crap about how he shouldn't be killing the innocent and such.  Then that stinking piece of shit decided to phase on me and abandon my fleet.  Well I couldn't risk Gorgon2 malfunctioning as well with its AI program so I had it pulled and successfully managed to make it appear that Gorgon2 was actually Gorgon1.  Luckily only the scientists and I knew the truth.  That's the story behind it, but now let me get to the thing's weaknesses.  However before I do that, I want you to promise me something Fox.  I want you to blow that thing sky high.  I won't be able to bear it if that thing is still loose after my death.  So blow it up and be grateful that you've managed to defeat me even beyond death.  But again I'm off topic.  I must be getting senile.  

Although the thing overrode my security procedures, I've developed new ways of forcing that thing to do what I want it too.  You're first task will be to bring the thing out of cloak forcefully.  To do that, you'll have to locate it and here's how.  Write this down because I sure as hell ain't repeating it.  Even though the thing is supposed to be in an alternate universe, it still maintains a microscopic link to this universe in order to return to it.  That link can only be discovered with a phase inverter.  I don't know where it is in whatever time you're viewing this, but I know who should have it.  I entrusted it to Leon Powalski a few hours ago to keep safe with him.  Assuming that he's still alive in your time, he should have it.  If not, then you're screwed.  With this inverter you can find the link and that link is the exact location of Gorgon1 in our universe.  I seriously doubt the stupid thing is going anywhere outside of Lylat because it will need to replenish its supplies ever so often and I doubt it would let itself be dead in space.  Now with the inverter, you have a couple of choices.  Either A, you use it to travel to whatever universe Gorgon1 is in and try and fight him there, which I would highly recommend **you do not do.**  The reason being is that if Gorgon1 is in a universe where it drives ordinary creatures insane, you'd go insane and die to.  Don't get me wrong, I'd like to see you dead McCloud, but I'd rather see that thing dead first.  You should chose option B, which is where you use the inverter at the exact point of the link and you drag that thing into our universe.  You have to activate the inverter and zoom away so that the thing doesn't materialize around you and blow up your ship.  Once Gorgon1 is in our universe, you must hail it and tell the thing to initiate project Zeta Alpha Zeta.  That code will short out its dimensional drive.  After that, you must avoid its weaponry and take out its engines.  Then you must tell Gorgon1 to initiate action Pi Alpha Delta and then you will be given access to any of its various bays.  Once inside you must fight your way through its inner defense systems.  Once you get to the bridge, you can either vaporize its AI chip or tell it to initiate Project Alpha Omega, which will activate its auto destruct sequence.  Then just leave as it blows up.  Good luck Fox and burn in hell asshole.  You can never defeat me!" said Andross as the hologram shut off.  Fox wrote down what Andross said and leaned back in his chair and sighed as he contemplated what he needed to do.

"_Look like I'll have to obtain that phase inverter, but I'll decide how to in the morning,_" thought Fox.  Fox walked over to his liquor cabinet and took a gulp of some tequila before passing out on the floor.

Corneria City: Two figures in robes crouched over a figure dead in an alley.

"Damn," said one of them.

"What?" the other asked.

"It's him.  The one assigned to track Fox," said the first one.

"Shit.  I guess Fox must have killed him then," said the second.

"Yep.  That means he's more dangerous than we realized," said the first.

"Let's take him and give him a proper burial," said the second.

"Yeah," said the first.  They dragged the creature over to their transport and hopped inside.  They both pulled off their hoods inside the transport revealing the first figure to be Pepper and the second to be Falco.  The transport blazed out of the city and moved off towards Coastal City.

"What do we do now?" asked Falco.

"I don't know," said Pepper.

"I'm afraid if we confront him about it, he'll get hostile.  For now let's play it cool and act like normal while keeping an even closer watch on him.  I doubt Fox would try to kill either of us," said Falco.  Pepper shrugged.

"That might have been true several years ago, but not now.  Not if he's addicted to that drug Phenox," said Pepper.  Falco recalled accidentally stumbling across a vial of something in Fox's quarters.  The scientists had identified it as Phenox.

"This is just too complicated," said Falco.  Pepper snorted.

"Welcome to my world.  We've just got to hope that no matter how loose of a cannon Fox is, he'll stay be able to make sound judgments," said Pepper.

"Yeah, let's hope so," said Falco.  The transport blazed off into the morning sun.

Fox' quarters a few hours later: The comm. system was ringing when Fox woke up with a start.  Fox held his head as the hangover had kicked in full swing.  Fox stumbled over to his comm. system and snatched up his shades and put them on as he activated the comm.  General Pepper greeted him.

"P-Pepper!  W-what's up?" asked Fox.  Pepper shrugged.

"Not much.  I just wondered how you're feeling," said Pepper.  Fox gave him a weird glance but shrugged it off.

"I'm fine.  Look, I've got some things to do and I won't be around for awhile so don't worry if I don't contact you for awhile.  It's personal and I don't wish to be bothered.  I've got to go," said Fox.

"Fox don't you dare pursue Gorgon1.  That's a direct order!" yelled Pepper.  Fox shook his head.

"Sorry General, but my minds made up.  Goodbye," said Fox.  He slammed off the link and grabbed his stuff.   Fox then proceeded out of his quarters and worked his way to his ship and his Arwing.

Pepper's Office: "You're right, he's lost it.  Fox has finally gone over the edge," said Pepper.  He and Falco were watching Fox moving towards the hanger.

"Yeah.  But you and I both know that we can't stop him.  He's the best there ever was, the best there ever will be," said Falco.

"Yeah.  Still he must be stopped," said Pepper.

"You and I both know that isn't possible.  If Fox wants to go somewhere, he will go somewhere," said Pepper.

"Yeah but you can't authorize the capture of a public hero," said Falco.  Pepper snorted.

"Why not?  That's what happened to Hammer," said Pepper.

"True, but things are different now.  With Andross, Mantia, Dinosaur Planet, and Viral Weapon X-7 having come about since then, the people truly need someone to look up to, that person if Fox McCloud.  If he's arrested, then the people will think that if someone like him could go down, then everyone else could also.  Panic will erupt and society as we know it will collapse," said Falco.

"You're suggesting I let him go?  Would that be the smart thing to do?" asked Pepper.

"No, but it would be the right thing to do," said Falco.  Pepper groaned as he considered the outcomes of his two possible decisions.  Finally he slammed his fists against the table and pushed everything off it in rage.

"Shit!  Do you think that if I let him go, everything'll be okay?" asked Pepper.  Falco nodded.

"Where there's a will, there's a way.  And Fox definitely has the will," said Falco.  Pepper sighed.

"You'd better be right about this," he said.  Falco shrugged.

"I always am," he said finally.  Pepper growled as he watched Fox board his Arwing and blast off.

"I'm going for a walk.  When I get back, I don't want to see you in here for a while.  Is that understood?" asked Pepper.

"Perfectly," responded the avian.

"Good now go," said Pepper.  Falco cocked his head and left without a sound.  Pepper stood up, blew his breath out through his nose, straightened his uniform, and exited his office.  Pepper's bodyguards moved up and flanked him as he walked down the hallway.  Pepper stopped in his tracks after a couple steps.

"Leave me.  I want to be left alone," said Pepper.

"Sir, with all due respect you can't be left alone.  What if you're shot and die?" asked one of his guards.  Pepper balked.

"Believe me it would be for the best.  Now leave me alone!" said Pepper walking off leaving his guards very confused at his last statement.  They shrugged and walked off in a different direction.

Macbeth's Sixth Moon: Gorgon1, still dimensionally cloaked, flew down to the surface while using existing maps stored in its memory banks to blindly feel its way around and fly towards its goal, the mountain Macduff.  When it finally reached the secret entrance below the monastery, it decloaked and entered the mountain via the secret entrance.  It landed in the empty inner area and shutdown its power systems, effectively going to sleep.

"_With any luck, they'll never find me for a long, long, time,_" thought Gorgon1 as it closed down its AI program and left only a simple alarm system on to warn it of approaching objects.

Lizard's Pride Base, Location: Unknown: Leon angrily paced back and forth while reading Caiman's notes as Caiman sat right in front of him.

"I don't believe this.  I simply do not.  This thing is a piece of Venomian Technology and it dares to resist us!  No not on my watch.  We're going to find and either force it to join us or destroy it plain and simple," said Leon.  Caiman shrugged.

"I don't think it's possible.  Andross made the Gorgon to be the most ultimate piece of warfare technology.  And if it took a lot to bring down the first one, it'll have to take a whole lot more to bring down this one," said Caiman.  Leon opened a drawer in his desk and pulled out an odd shaped rod with lights and buttons on it.

"Not necessarily.  We've got the will but not the way," said Leon.

"Huh?" asked Caiman.

"This is a phase inverter that will located the thing, but unfortunately we don't have a pilot good enough or willing enough to fight that thing," said Leon.

"Oh," said Caiman.  Leon's comlink started beeping.

"What?" he asked.

"Someone to see you sir, it's important," said the voice on the other end.

"Send him in," said Leon.  The door opened revealing a figure that made both Leon and Caiman gasp.  Caiman stood up and backed against the wall in terror as the figure sat down in the chair that he had just vacated.

"You!" said Leon.

"Yes me," said the figure.

"What do you want?" asked Leon.  Fox McCloud leaned forward.

"I need your help to bring Gorgon1 to its knees," Fox said with an evil smile.


	4. It ends

This story definitely takes place in an alternate universe from my timeline in my bio.  I did this so I wouldn't be bound by continuity and because this story is getting darker and darker like a whirlpool sucking everything in.  This is the final chapter for this story.

It took a moment for the realization of what Fox had said to sink in for both Leon and Caiman.

"What?!?" they both asked in unison.

"You heard me.  I'm here to help you destroy Gorgon1," said Fox.  Leon was contemplating what to do when Caiman fainted right away from seeing the object of his and everyone on the station's source of anger right in front of him.  Fox and Leon both looked at his unconscious form and Fox just shook his head while Leon slapped himself in the forehead.

"You still work with this loser?" asked Fox.  Leon shrugged.

"I'm not proud of it.  So let me get this straight.  You want to help us, the enemy to destroy a Venomian asset," he said taking a seat.  Fox sat down as well.

"Yes," he responded.  Leon gave a forced laugh.

"Why should I help you?  You are number one on our hit list.  I could…should have you killed right now," said Leon.  Fox shrugged.

"That's true.  But then you'd have the CDF on your back demanding blood," said Fox.  Leon pulled out a dossier.

"I don't think so.  According to Intel, you've been excommunicated from the service.  No one knows you're here and they never will.  You'll have to come up with something better than that," said Leon.  As if to prove the point he pulled out a blaster and set it on the table between them.  Fox sighed.

"Fine!  Put simply, you know and I know that Gorgon1 would never willing return to the Venomian forces.  You know and I know that you're preparing a fleet to find and attack that thing.  You know and I know that since you're the last surviving member of the Star Wolf team and Caiman here is second best, you don't stand a chance in hell of beating that thing.  Make your own choices," said Fox crossing his arms in front of him.  Leon picked up the gun and waved it around.

"Still not good enough," said Leon.  Fox leaned forward.

"Fine.  I alone contain the access codes to shut that thing down.  You possess the only way to locate it.  I have the part of the way and the will and you have the other half.  Now we either work together or I kill you now, take the inverter and do this myself.  It's your choice but I don't think you'd want me to get my hands on it because my quarrel is with the AI and not the device itself.  That means that I will destroy it's AI program and leave the Gorgon1's hulk in space.  You get to it first and it's yours, the CDF does and you're royally screwed.  It's your choice," said Fox.  Leon laughed out loud.  He then wiped the tears from his eyes.  The lights on the gun shut off.

"Point conceded.  Welcome to the VRF," said Leon.  He tossed the gun to Fox who caught it.  Fox looked the gun over.

"Impressive.  It uses solid projectiles.  This were outlawed over a hundred years ago," said Fox.

"Right around the time of laser weapons being mass produced.  Welcome to the team," said Leon.  Fox pointed the gun at Leon.

"Sorry I don't think so," he said.  Fox activated the gun and pointed the gun at Leon and pulled the trigger, which clicked, the weapon empty.  Fox smiled and stood up along with Leon.

"You knew it was empty along," said Leon accompanying Fox out into the hallway.

"Of course I did.  You obviously wouldn't have loaded it not because you need me to help you but because you knew I could relieve you of it and kill you," said Fox.  Leon nodded.

"True, true, but what about your public image?  You've turned traitor against your own people.  Clearly history will look on you with shame just like Benedict Armadillo oh so many years ago," said Leon.

"Yeah but my reasons are personal," said Fox.

"That being?" asked Leon.  Fox waved him off.

"That's none of your damn business," he replied.

"I see.  Well as long as they don't involve betraying us, your reasons are your own," said Leon.  They walked down the corridor but behind them a creature stepped out of the shadow.

"Not good, not good at all," said Custer (He said he'd been there he awhile, 85 years and counting!  LOL!  Just joking, he's Custer's father from the Second Plague Cometh) running off.

President's Office, couple hours later: "Ohhhhh Shit!" yelled Pepper at his desk.  He had just received Custer's message of Fox aiding and abetting the enemy.  He then pressed a button on his desk.

"Get me Falco Lombardi now!" he yelled into the comm.  A couple minutes later Falco Lombardi was thrown into Pepper's office.  Falco collected himself from off the ground and faced Pepper.

"What!?!" he demanded.  Pepper slid out a blaster and popped off a shot singing Falco in the arm who then held it in pain.

"The hell was that for!?!" he demanded.  Pepper walked around his desk and held Falco up by his collar so that they were face to face.

"Fox has defected to the enemy!  He was just spotted on board the Lizard's Pride!  You convinced me to let him go and now look how it's turned out!" exclaimed Pepper.

"How the hell was I supposed to know what Fox was going to do after he left?  Clearly he's more forgone than I thought and his actions are unpredictable.  Anyway I offered my opinion and you took.  This is your own shit you have to get out of and not mine!" Falco said.  Pepper dropped him and straightened his jacket.

"Fox is too much of a risk to the CDF and I can't allow him to continue to aid and abet the enemy.  I'm preparing a strike force to remove him from that station and have him arrested.  You will either be on that strike force or you'll be removed from any and all CDF activities.  It leaves in fifteen minutes so you'd better run," said Pepper.  Falco collected himself off the ground and stood up facing Pepper.

"Fuck you!" he said.

"No.  Fuck you!" exclaimed Pepper.  Falco ran off out of Pepper's office and down the hallway as Pepper contemplated what to do about Fox McCloud.  Falco meanwhile had just rushed into the bay where several commando transports lay.  Falco hopped on board one of the transports just as they took off.

"Welcome aboard Mr. Lombardi, I was afraid I'd have to write you off to the MIA list.  Please take your seat," said the officer who checked people off on his sheet (he's the counterpart of the same officer in The Dreamers).

"Yes well I'm just glad that I made it in time," said Falco.  He sat down with the rest of the commandos who had all their stuff and weapons while Falco just had his jumpsuit and some shades.  Falco looked like a fish out of water in the midst of the rest of the commandos.

"Where's your stuff?" asked one of them.

"I don't need any of it," said Falco lying.

"Yeah…right," responded the commando.

"Why've we got such a celebrity among us?" asked another commando.

"Pepper's orders, I don't know why," responded Falco.  The commando snorted.

"Yeah right whatever.  Look birdbrain I don't care if you're a celebrity or not, if you get in our way we will dispose of you.  No offense," said the commando.

"None taken.  Although I don't think I'm your worst threat at the moment," said Falco.

"What makes you say that?" asked the commando.  Falco looked confused.

"Do you not know who are target is?" asked Falco.  The commando shook his head.

"No.  We don't know anything until an hour before deployment.  Do you?" asked the commando.  Falco gulped hard.

"No I have no clue," he responded.  The commando shrugged.

"Doesn't matter.  Friend or foe, we will take the target down," said the commando.  The rest of the trip was held in silence as the various transports flew up out of Corneria's atmosphere and towards the massive fleet above.

"That's it?" asked Falco.

"Yep.  The Katana Fleet," said yet another commando.  Falco nodded and leaned back in his chair.

"_With any luck, Bill and Greg should be aboard and at least I know that I can trust them unlike Pepper,_" thought Falco.  The various commando ships docked with the cruisers and then the whole fleet leapt into hyperspace.  Falco quickly headed up to the bridge of the main cruiser which he was situated on.  When he emerged Bill and Greg greeted him.

"Falco!  What're you doing here?" asked Bill.  Falco paused and thought about his answer.

"I was…drafted," the avian said finally.  Bill and Greg exchanged a look but kept it to themselves.

"So you ready to help us capture our target?" asked Greg.

"That being?" asked Falco.

"You don't know?" asked Bill.

"Do you?" asked Falco.  Bill glumly shook his head.

"No.  Neither does Greg.  Pepper's not telling us until we near our destination," said Bill.

"That being?" asked Falco.

"My, my, aren't we full of riddles," said Bill.

"I don't have a choice.  It's for my own sake," said Falco.  Greg and Bill exchanged another glance still saying nothing to Falco.

"Well we know that at least.  It's the Lizard's Pride," said Greg.

"I see.  Well that's what I figured it was.  So what do we do in the meantime?" asked Falco.

"Well I was wondering if you and the general here would join me for dinner in the Admiral's mess area," said Greg.

"Umm…okay.  I haven't eaten anything for awhile so it works for me," said Falco.

"Until something else comes around, I'll join you," said Bill.

"Excellent.  We'll meet at 2100," said Greg.  Falco cocked his head and left.

"He's hiding something," said Bill.

"Yeah, but he's too afraid to reveal it to us.  Hopefully he'll be more talkative during dinner," said Greg who turned back to his work.

Lizard's Pride: "You're may be more trouble than you're worth," said Leon at his desk with his feet propped up on it working on a computer screen.

"How so?" asked Fox on the other side of the desk.  Leon spun the computer screen around so it showed Fox the CDF fleet leaving Corneria.

"Oh," said Fox finally understanding.

"How do you propose that we deal with this situation?" asked Leon.

"Well you've got good pilots I'll give you that, but the superior numbers of the CDF give them the advantage.  Plus you're army is stuck here because of the spacestation while the CDF can move freely.  I don't think you'll be able to come out of this one on top," said Fox.

"Exactly.  Which is why I'm abandoning it and setting it for self-destruction.  That CDF fleet is gonna receive one hell of a surprise.  A thermonuclear surprise," said Leon.  He pressed a button and alarms went off all over the station.  Fox looked away not sure what to do.

"Well.  Time to go," said Leon leaving the room.  Fox lingered behind.

"_I don't care how bad things have become.  I will not allow my friends to be slaughtered.  But how?_" thought Fox.  Fox finally made up his mind and he walked out of the room.

CDF Fleet, 3 hours from Lizard's Pride: "Welcome Falco," said Greg.  He was sitting at a long table with various foods prepared on it.  Falco sat at the very far end away from Greg and Bill who were seated close together.

"So how's your stay been aboard the Katana fleet?" asked Greg.

"Fine," said Falco eating a carrot.

"Anything else you want to tell us?" asked Bill.

"No," said Falco.

"Falco I know you're letting on that you know more about this mission that meets the eye," said Greg.

"What're you talking about?  Can I go now?" asked Falco.  Greg looked like he was about to explode.

"Damnit Falco!  I'm tired of this shit!  Give up the charade!  Tell us who the target is?" demanded Greg standing up.

"I can't," said Falco.

"Why not?" Greg demanded.

"Because otherwise Pepper will kill me," said Falco finally.  Greg and Bill were both taken back by Falco's statement.

"You can't be serious," said Greg.  Falco looked up at him.

"Oh I am.  I really am," said Falco.  He then got up to leave.

"Lock all doors," said Greg.  Every door shut to the room.  Falco whirled around and glared at him.

"You aren't leaving until you tell me who the target is," said Greg.  Falco looked up in pain and growled.

"Fine!  It's Fox McCloud.  Now I'm dead.  Thank you," said Falco.  Greg and Bill both gasped as Falco revealed the target.  Then the comm. system burst to life and showed Pepper.

"Be grateful I've decided not to kill you," was all he said before it shutoff.

"Fox!  What could possess him to do that?" exclaimed Bill.

"Something to do with Gorgon1.  I think it killed someone close to him, maybe James.  Either way if it gets out, panic will arise.  If Fox has fallen from glory, then so can everyone else.  That's why when he's recaptured, the team that captures him will be executed before they have a chance to say what's happened.  You both will also.  We're all on borrowed time," said Falco.

"Pepper told you this?" asked Bill.

"No.  I figured this out myself.  Go ahead and try to send an outgoing message.  You can't.  Try to turn the fleet around, you can't.  We're going, capturing Fox and then we all die," said Falco.  He then left the room leaving Bill and Greg in a state of shock.

"That bastard!  After everything we've done for Pepper, he's going to kill us," said Bill.

"It appears we have no choice but to do our duty…and prepare for our deaths," said Greg leaving Bill to contemplate this turn of events.

Lizard's Pride, CDF fleet contact, fifteen minutes: "I'll miss this place.  I'll have to rebuild it someday, especially after the joy it's about to bring me," said Leon silently and maniacally laughing to himself.  Fox just hung his head in disgust.  Everywhere around them, creatures were still trying to make good on their escape while carrying loads of files with them.

"What about those who don't make it out in time?" Fox asked.  Leon shrugged.

"They die," he said walking off.  Fox just shook his head in disgust again.  Fox followed Leon to the bridge as he made sure that he hadn't forgotten anything from his office.  While he was occupied, Fox slipped a disk into the mainframe computer.

"What was that?" asked Leon.  Fox shrugged.

"A message taunting the fleet before they explode," he said.

"Excellent.  While the fleet is occupied, we'll take a small fleet and find Gorgon1.  If your codes work than it should be easy pickings," said Leon leaving with Fox.  The two of them boarded a Zeram class cruiser as it blasted free of the base and escaped into warp.

Fifteen minutes later: The last transport escaped into warp and a second later the CDF fleet exited warp.

"Launch all fighters and prepare to board the station," said Greg.  The fighters were launched, but oddly enough, the Lizard's Pride showed no sign of acknowledging they were there.

"Umm.  Now what?" Bill asked.  The comm. officer waved them down.

"What?" asked Bill.

"We're receiving an automated message from the station.  I think it's Fox McCloud," said the officer confused.  Greg and Bill looked at each other nervously as Falco entered the bridge.

"Play it," he said.  The message sprung to life showing Fox McCloud.

"Listen CDF Fleet, I don't care who's in charge, but listen up anyway.  I may have split with the CDF, but that doesn't mean they're my enemy, only Gorgon1 is.  This station is set to self-destruct in five minutes.  That'll mean one massive thermonuclear blast, which would be equivalent to what created the magnetic distortions at Sector Y from that failed Boise satellite.  Leave now or you'll all die and leave me alone!" yelled Fox as the image shutoff.

"Get us out of here, prepare for warp," said Bill.  The pilot spun around.

"Sir, warp engines are not responding.  We've been locked out of warp controls," said the pilot.  Greg growled.

"Curse you Pepper!" he yelled while Falco chuckled behind him.

"We won't survive this.  Seek, capture, and be destroyed," he said.  Greg whirled around to glare at him.

"You may've given up, but I haven't.  We can't use warp, fine!  Get us out of here best speed possible!" yelled Greg.  The pilot slammed on the engines and the whole fleet zoomed away from the station.  Five minutes later the station erupted into a thermonuclear blast and the walls of expanding energy slammed into the fleet.  Throughout the Lylat System on every planet the blast was seen.  It evoked memories from several creatures who had looked up into the sky one day and saw another massive explosion claim Sector Z and Mantia forever.  Pepper meanwhile was furious at having lost the fleet before Fox was recaptured and having fallen for a deliberate trap.  He merely drummed his fingers as he decided what exactly he should do now.

Leon's Fleet: "Ahahahaha!  They got it this time!" laughed Leon maniacally.  Fox just hoped that the fleet had gotten his message and escaped in time.

"Yeah, yeah.  But what about Gorgon1?" Fox asked.  Leon shrugged.

"No problem.  Let's find our little friend and take him out," said Leon.  He produced the phase inverter and walked over to a map.

"I don't know how this works, but Andross said turn it on near a map and it'll do the rest," said Leon unconvinced.  He hit the button and the inverter leapt from his hands and hovered in front of the map.  It scanned it for a minute and then fired a laser beam at the map, burning a small hole in it before it fell to the ground.  Leon and Fox walked up to it.

"What a gyp.  It missed Macbeth by a hair.  What a piece of crap," said Leon just walking off in disgust.  Fox observed the map more closely.

"What if it didn't miss?" he asked.  Leon turned around.

"What then?" Leon asked.  Fox pointed to the map.

"Macbeth has moons.  What if this is pointing to a moon?" asked Fox.  Leon put his hand up to his chin as he thought about it.

"You may be right.  Okay, we'll go and check out Macbeth's moons, all nine of them.  We'll split up into various groups once we get there and check out several VDF sites where that thing could be hiding," he said.  The fleet leapt into warp heading for Macbeth.

Corneria, near midnight: Pepper exited his office as he prepared to go to his retreat when cameras and bright lights suddenly bombarded him.

"Sir, can you confirm as to what lit up the skies just a few hours ago," asked a reporter.

"Mr. President, was this a military operation gone awry?  Where's the Katana Fleet?" asked another.  Pepper held up his hands.

"I'm not commenting on anything at this time.  Go bother someone else," he said.  He pushed his way through the cameras and boarded his limo, which zoomed off leaving the reporters behind.

"Shit," said Pepper.  The limo stopped to pick up General Powell (the one's son from TLOM2 and TSFTST).

"Not good, not good," said Powell.  Pepper held his head in his hands.

"You think I don't know that?" he asked.

"Well no sir, but if word gets out about that fleet not surviving because of the codes you implanted in the circuitry of the fleet, you would be hung for heresy," said Powell.

"Which is why that fleet had better not survive.  Prepare to activate Black Fleet, their orders are to find what's left of the Katana Fleet and destroy it," said Pepper.  Powell looked at him wide eyed.

"Sir, they've never gone into action before.  True they're supposed to be stealthy, but this and the fleet's destruction could really have you executed if the press finds out," said Powell.

"Yes I know!  How many people know about both?" asked Pepper.

"Just me and you," said Powell.  Pepper nodded his head.

"Good.  Just see that it stays that way," said Pepper.

"Yes sir," said Powell.  The limo stopped at a corner and dropped Powell off.  Pepper shut the door and called Powell back to the limo.

"Yes?" he asked.  Pepper glanced at him through the crack in the window.

"You've been a good friend, and I'll honor you forever, but this turn of events has made things difficult.  I send you my regards," said Pepper.  As Powell looked at him quizzically, Pepper stuck his blaster barrel out the window and shot Powell in the face.  The limo then continued on into the night.

"_Sorry old buddy, I had no choice,_" thought Pepper.  He then tapped the driver's window.  The window pulled back revealing a ROB unit.

"Spaceport," he said.  The ROB unit nodded and the limo zoomed off leaving Powell's corpse behind.  A few minutes later, the limo zoomed into the spaceport and stopped itself in front of an all black troop transport.  He exited the limo and approached the puzzled commander who was making last minute checks.

"Sir?" asked the commander.  Pepper held up his hands to quiet him down.

"I believe that our communiqués could potentially breach security.  That's why I've decided to accompany the fleet so that way security is maintained and you won't have to waste time sending me commands for my approval," said Pepper.  The commander shrugged.

"Very well sir.  Please board and we'll head out," said the commander.  Pepper nodded and entered the ship where he promptly sat down among the seasoned commandos who saluted him.

"What's our target sir?" asked one of them.  Pepper turned to face him.

"We're to locate and destroy a rogue CDF fleet before they have a chance to attack any major installations," said Pepper.  The soldier growled.

"I hate traitors," he said.  Pepper nodded in approval.

"Don't we all.  Don't we all," he said.  The ship blasted off and headed out into space.

"Prepare for warp.  We'll rendezvous with the Black Fleet inside of Sector Y," said the commander.  Everyone braced as the ship entered into warp.

Macbeth: Leon's flight blasted out of warp and soared over the planet.

"Okay you all have your assignments, let's move out," said Leon.  The fleet broke up as two fighters and one cruiser headed for every one of Macbeth's nine moons.  Fox and Leon got assigned to the sixth moon with a Dorisby.  The two fighters then proceeded towards Macbeth's sixth moon's surface.  The zoomed over Macduff and headed for Siward.  The two fighter then landed on top of an abandoned monastery.

"This seems oddly familiar.  I was at a monastery over on Macduff before I was captured by you guys several years ago," said Fox as he and Leon headed into the inner workings of the place.

"Yeah and in a moment you'll find out why it was so easy to catch you that day," said Leon.  The arrived in front of a large wall and Leon pounded his fist on the door in a complex rhythm.  A creaking and groaning was heard and then the wall separated in front of Leon and Fox.

"Shall we?" asked Leon.  He walked with Fox through a long corridor before emerging in a massive open area.

"This is one of several such facilities on several planets throughout the Lylat System.  I'm guessing that Gorgon1 is in one of these facilities.  Let's see," said Leon.  He pulled out the inverter and flicked it on.  Nothing happened.

"Nuts.  Maybe it's broken," said Leon.  At Macduff, Gorgon1 detected the inverter's presence.

"_They're nearby.  It's time I left once and for all,_" thought Gorgon1 powering up its systems.  Back on Siward, Leon and Fox had exited the monastery and stood on its roof along with their fighters.

"Now what?" Fox asked.  Leon shrugged.

"Now we check out Macduff," said Leon taking off in his fighter.  Fox took off as well and Gorgon1 detected both of them.

"_I'd leave now if I could, but not enough of my systems are activated,_" it thought angrily.  The two fighters landed on top of the monastery that had several monks in it.  A particular black puma walked up and greeted them.

"Greetings great Leon," said Amup.  Fox leapt out of his fighter and seized a hold of Amup by his color.

"Give me reason not to kill you right now.  You betrayed me," said Fox.  He finally let go as Leon chuckled behind him.  Amup dusted himself off before facing Fox.

"I did not betray you.  You asked me if your father had been here and I said no," said Amup.  Fox growled at him.

"But in the meantime you informed Wolf O'Donnell about where I was," said Fox through clenched teeth

"You have no proof," said Amup.

"He did," said Leon chuckling.  Fox pulled out his blaster and aimed it Amup.

"And you trust him?" asked Amup calmly.  Fox twirled his blaster around on his fingers and put it away.

"No.  I don't.  Be grateful," said Fox.

"Nuts," said Leon.  Down in the bowels of the mountain Gorgon1 decided what to do.

"_That's it I'm leaving now,_" thought Gorgon1.  It powered up and prepared to exit.  Up in the monastery, Leon and Fox where drinking some tea before they ventured into the base when suddenly the whole mountain began rumbling.

"W-w-w-w-h-h-h-h-a-a-a-a-t-t-t-t t-t-t-t-t-h-h-h-h-h-e-e-e-e h-h-h-h-h-e-e-e-e-e-l-l-l-l?" asked Fox as the ground rumbled around him.  Then the rumblings stopped.

"Someone opened the mountainside entrance!" exclaimed Leon.  They ran to the side of the roof as Gorgon1 blasted out from under them.

"So long suckers!" yelled Gorgon1.  Leon and Fox growled and ran back to their fighters.  They then blasted off after it.

"Where're you going you piece of shit?  Wait for us!" shouted Leon.  Both the fighters opened fire on Gorgon1 who made several lazy attempts for evasive maneuvers.

"How dare you mock us!  Eat this!" shouted Leon.  He fired a plasma bomb at Gorgon1, which struck it leaving only a smudge on its shiny exterior.

"Hold on Leon.  I don't think it's mocking us, I think it's still powering up its systems.  We should strike now while it's still weak," said Fox.  Leon growled.

"Fine.  I'm transmitting our location to the other teams, they should be here in minutes," said Leon.

"Alright.  Open fire," said Fox.  The two fighters continued to open fire on the spinning disk as it moved away.  Finally the thing righted itself and made a break for the upper atmosphere.

"It's coming!  Spatial vector 9-7," said Leon over the radio.  Gorgon1 blasted itself free of the moon and smack into the firing range of the Dorisby.

"Let 'im have it!" yelled Leon.  The Dorisby used its turrets to begin blasting away at Gorgon1.

"I'm never going back to the Venomian side ever again.  Goodbye!" said Gorgon1 vanishing from this dimension.  Leon cracked an evil smile.

"Not this time!" yelled Leon.  He activated the inverter and Gorgon1 was forcibly dragged back into this dimension.

"What?" it demanded angrily.  Then the rest of Leon's forces arrived and began hammering away at Gorgon1 which began fleeing the scene.

"We can't let it escape.  If that thing flees into warp than we've had it," said Fox.  Leon laughed.

"Don't worry.  I came prepared.  Grazan1, unleash your heavy payload," said Leon.  Fox watched in surprise as a Grazan maneuvered itself behind Gorgon1 and unleashed its secret payload through the openings in its dual hull, two Copperhead missiles.  The streaked towards the rear of Gorgon1 and burrowed in, exploding, and destroying its means of propulsion.

"Bwahahahahaha!  Now where're you gonna go asshole?" laughed Leon maniacally.

"If I can't run then I'll fight!" yelled Gorgon1.  Fox smiled as he prepared to give the code that would shut Gorgon1 down.  However right when he was about to say them, dozens of proximity alarms went off all over the fleet and Fox watched in surprise as dozens of heavily scarred CDF battlecruisers exited warp.  The Katana Fleet had arrived.

Main cruiser in the Katana Fleet: Greg, Bill, and Falco all had heavy bandages from all the consoles that exploded on the entire fleet as the shockwave hit them.  After recovering from the initial wake that took five cruisers, the Katana Fleet had been repairing themselves in silence and when they were repaired they had received notice of Leon's fleet in orbit of Macbeth and immediately headed there and arrived just in time to see the residual explosions from the copperheads dissipate.

"No!  I'll never let you take me in!" yelled Fox.

"Fox, switch to a secure channel.  Don't worry because we won't take you in because we've got a major bone to pick with Pepper.  He betrayed us by rigging it so our fleet couldn't return to warp when we arrived at the station.  We've been marked for death by Pepper however before we go we can destroy this thing once and for all.  For Fara Fox, for Fara," said Falco.

"Oh.  But that means allying yourself with Leon and co.  Then they'd have a legitimate reason to kill you," said Fox.

"Don't worry, we have a plan.  We're going to capture Leon and then hold him aboard as a hostage.  Pepper's been waiting for years to get his hands on him.  That way he won't be able to hurt us until we think of something.  Is that okay?" asked Greg.  Fox shrugged.

"Works for me.  I could care less about Leon and co.  I won't tell.  However capture them after we've destroyed this thing," said Fox.

"Agreed," said Falco.  Fox grinned.

"Then let's let him have it," said Fox.  The CDF began launching fighters at Gorgon1.

"Fox!  Why're they helping us?  The Katana Fleet was sent to destroy us and capture you," said Leon.  Fox shrugged.

"Their mission changed.  Now they have to have been ordered to destroy Gorgon1," said Fox.  Leon huffed.

"I don't believe you.  But if that's the truth then you have nothing to fear, if it isn't, I will kill you first and then steal this pride of the CDF fleet for my own biddings," said Leon laughing.  Fox just sighed.  Gorgon1 had been using its tentacles, missiles, and hyperbeam to attack the various units of the CDF and VRF.

"I've had enough of this.  Gorgon1, initiate projects Zeta Alpha Zeta and Pi Alpha Delta!" yelled Fox.  All of a sudden, Gorgon1 stopped firing.

"What've you done?" it demanded.  Fox laughed.

"Considerable yourself up the creek without a paddle.  I've just disabled your weapon systems," said Fox as he brought his ship around to dock with Gorgon1.

"How?  Only Andross knows those codes," said Gorgon1.

"Yeah, but you pissed him off so badly when you left his fleet that he entrusted them to me.  Your day has ended Gorgon1," said Fox.  However, just as he docked, more alarms blared as a dozen black battlecruisers emerged from warp.  The Black Fleet had just arrived.

Main battlecruiser in the Black Fleet: "Oh this is just too much to hope for.  The Katana Fleet, Leon Powalski, Fox McCloud, and Gorgon1.  I can eliminate all of them and wipe this smudge from my record forever!" laughed Pepper.  During the trip over, everyone including Warlord Hammer who was in charge of the fleet, had come to the conclusion that Pepper was insane.  However he was their commander in chief and the command sheet didn't say anything about what to do if Pepper was insane, they continued to follow their orders despite their better judgments.

"Launch all fighters and open fire.  Destroy everything!" yelled Pepper laughing maniacally.  The Black Fleet opened fire on the vessels in front of them and a fierce three-way melee broke out between the Katana Fleet, Leon's fleet, and the Black Fleet.  Cruisers and fighters exploded left and right as they all began hammering away at each other.  Fox meanwhile had landed in the bay as fighters streaked by outside.

"Why do you continue to hunt me?" asked Gorgon1 as Fox proceeded down the hallway.

"You're affiliated with enemy, thus you are the enemy," said Fox.

"If you believe that than you're no better than Andross was," said Gorgon1.  Fox growled.

"How dare you say that!  I'm nothing like him!" yelled Fox.

"You're wrong.  Andross said the exact same words to me when I questioned him when he ordered me to destroy those prisoners on Venom.  Including Fara Phoenix," said Gorgon1.  Fox growled.

"So you admit to killing her?" asked Fox.  An equivalent of a sigh emerged over the speakers.

"I admit to being young and naïve when I took her life along with those others.  But there's nothing I can do about it now.  Their deaths convinced me to stop working for Andross and I've done that ever since," said Gorgon1.  Fox walked into the main control center.

"Bah.  A leopard never changes its spots and neither do you.  You're an AI program and you can't think or learn, you just do," said Fox.

"Wrong.  I'm more than just an ordinary AI program, I've achieved sentience and I've learned from my mistakes.  To terminate me now would be to deny ever machine the chance to survive and grow in today's world," said Gorgon1.  Fox just waved off his current plea with his hand.

"Save it for someone who cares," said Fox.  He hit a button and the AI chip slid out.  Just as he was about to take it and terminate Gorgon1 forever, it made one final plead.

"Fox, I don't want to die.  I'm afraid," said Gorgon1.  Fox took the chip and Gorgon1 shut off once and for all.  Fox held the chip in his hand and looked out at the ensuing battle on the viewscreen and wondered what it would be like if Gorgon1 hadn't fled Andross.  He also wondered about how things would turn out if Gorgon1's technology was obtained by the CDF.  He looked out at the Black Fleet and instinctively knew that he was there to eliminate the Katana Fleet because they knew about his attempt to kill them after they got Fox, and he saw Leon just attempting to survive.  If Gorgon1's technology got in the hands of anyone in that group, it would tip the balance in their favor and Fox wasn't sure that was a good thing.  He finally made his decision and closed his hand around the chip.  He then placed in its holder and Gorgon1 reactivated.

"I never want to see you in this system again," said Fox leaving.

"Thank you.  But why don't you come with me?  I could take you to a universe where Fara survived and you didn't," offered Gorgon1.  Fox sighed and turned around.

"As tempting as that is, I can't.  I must correct the evils in this universe before I even think about another's," said Fox.  If Gorgon1 could've nodded, it would have.

"Goodbye Fox and thank you," said Gorgon1.

"Yeah, whatever.  Computer, rescind all projects on this system," said Fox.  Gorgon1 powered up and as Fox blasted away from the station, it vanished from this dimension forever.

"Vaya con dios Gorgon1," said Fox.  He then flew off into the fray and whatever the future held.


End file.
